Open Mic
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Ruby decides to take her stream in another direction this week. Part of the Rosewick YouTube au, but doesn't actually include Roman this time, it's more of a build up. Check bottom notes for more details if you so desire.


sorry there's no roman in this, but i'm trying to edge towards getting closer to the actual rosewick

more notes at the end

EDIT::

oooh my god this was riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes i'm so embarrassed

EDIT2::

added the song list at the end if anyone's interested

* * *

The stream started with a view of Ruby handling a camera to her face roughly, seemingly passing it to another person. In the background was what looked like a stage that would be found in a coffee shop or bar. On the stage, Yang, Weiss, and Blake could be seen setting up musical instruments. The camera left Ruby's hands and she gave it, or at least the cameraman, a thumbs up before turning to hoist herself up onto the stage. The cameraman sat down in a chair, fumbling slightly and showing Ruby's red laptop before moving back to the stage.

On a normal Saturday night, CrescentRose would be streaming her RWBY Night, but this was significantly different.

At the back of the stage Yang sat herself down behind a yellow themed drum kit, hitting out stray rhythms as she bobbed her head. While she was obstructed from the camera, her yellow tank top could still be seen. She had a pair of sunglasses with gold frames atop her head.

Stage right of Yang, Weiss was standing, sending a small glare at the blonde as she adjusted a white electric guitar across her chest. The girl wore a white dress with black edging, two columns of four black buttons running top to bottom. Her skirt, also white, had black frills underneath, and ended just above her knees. Right below her knees the tops of black, thigh-high stockings could be seen, peeking out from white, high-heeled boots.

Opposite Weiss was Blake, tuning a black bass guitar carefully. As usual, she a her black bow atop her head, this one being slightly larger than normal, as a religious viewer might notice. She wore a black button vest, coattails showing from the side, with a white shirt underneath. In the chat, her fans were gushing over her shorts, that had an unzipped zipper on the outside of each leg.

At the front of the stage Ruby tapped at a mic, wincing with a sheepish smile at the crackle. Her appearance was drastically different from her normal attire. She wore a red sleeveless zip-up hoodie, the emblem of her signature black rose on the left side. Even with the sleeveless top, she still had a pair red, fingerless gloves that covered her arms. On her hips she wore a red skirt that appeared to puff out due to the black ruffles on the inside. A pair of red stockings went past her thighs, and she had knee length black boots with dozens of crossing laces tied up.

Ruby looked back at her friends, getting a thumbs up from each, Yang tapping her sunglasses to fall over her eyes; she gave a glance to where her camera was, giving a slight nod and timid smile. With an inhale of breath, she grasped the microphone with both hands and moved it closer to her, smiling widely.

"Hello _Grind Shack_! My name is Ruby, behind me is Weiss," the girl in white turned to the front, "Blake," the girl in black waved slightly, "and Yang," the last girl pumped her fists in the air and cheered. "And as far as band names you can just call us R.W.B.Y.! We're here to play a bunch of covers, mostly from riot grrrl bands, so if that's somehow a problem with you then the door's over there!" She pointed off to the distance, presumably the direction of said door. Moving her hand back she blinked a bit before moving back to speak again. "And just so you know we're not going to be playing any songs with swear words, I have some sense of decency."

Some people in the crowd laughed, which seemed to brighten the girl in red a bit. Her eyes flickered to the camera's direction again and two arms stuck out from behind, giving a pair of thumbs up. Ruby softened more, turning her body back to her group and getting a nod from each girl. Spinning around, she gave the front a large grin and put her hands back on the microphone, tapping her foot when Yang began to beat out a tempo with her sticks.

The bass guitar started off, Weiss joining after a few measure, and Yang still keeping the tempo. Ruby pulled the microphone towards her and began singing.

" _Can't stay at home, can't stay at school._

 _"Old folks say, ya poor little fool!_

 _"Down the street I'm the girl next door,_

 _"I'm the fox you've been waiting for!"_

 _"Hello Daddy, hello Mom!_

 _"I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

 _"Hello world I'm your wild girl!_

 _"I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

People in the audience cheered, some whistling; in the chat viewers spammed with comments, amazed at the petite girl's voice. As the song was fairly well known, it seemed to be a hit among the listeners.

When the bass let out its last note, the other instruments dropping off, Ruby let out a pleased sigh, smiling widely as the crowd cheered. She looked back to Weiss, throwing her a hand sign she had learned meant "caucasian" and the girl nodded. Blake and Yang moved back slightly, hands away from their instruments as Weiss strummed out.

" _We should have talked about this a long time ago,_

 _"But I didn't have to think about it, And that's what this song is about._

 _"White girl. I want to change the world,_

 _"But I won't change anything Unless I change my racist self._

In contrast the last song, not only was this one less of a "crowd pleaser" but it was a bit more sad in melody. When the last chord hung out, significantly less people cheered, but as Ruby sent a slightly worried glance to the camera, an arm stuck out again with a thumbs up. The girl huffed a little bit, her face unsure if it was pleased or still conflicted. Turning to her group again, she gave a small hand sign for "saw" and the music began.

" _…Cause I'm out of my head,_

 _"I'm out of my mind,_

 _"I'm out of my life tonight!_

 _"I'm going out there,_

 _"And I'm going fast,_

 _"And I'm going hard!"_

When that song ended, Yang let out another "whoop!" , Weiss turned to the blonde, most likely giving her a glare. Ruby laughed at her friends before signing a poor attempt at signing "add" with one hand. Weiss harrumphed and gave the proper sign, Ruby rubbing the back of her neck as she turned back to the microphone; the music began again, more soft than the others, but made a sudden change at the chorus.

" _It's calculated,_

 _"What I get back…_

 _"I'm taking everything!_

 _"I'll get it back!_

 _"Get it back, well._

 _"I've got a knife that's sharpened_

 _"Exactly for one white boy._

 _"My target is your heart_

 _"And the knife will go deep_

 _"The knife will go inside!"_

When that song ended, Ruby turned back, giving a half-hearted sign for "decide", this time ignoring Weiss' correction. Yang tapped out a rhythm and the bass began, Ruby swaying her hips slightly as she closed her eyes.

" _Do you wanna get married, baby._

 _"Is that the way he said it?_

 _"Is that the way you asked him?_

 _"I know you have to live your life and I live mine_

 _"But when I think about it, it still makes me want to cry"_

The song seemed more sensual than the past ones, getting more of an applause this time. In the chat, some viewers were wondering if the way she sang particularly meant anything. Up front Ruby gave a sign for "play" but only got confused looks in return. She waved her hands more, Yang laughing slightly as she imitated her sister, Weiss repeated the sign with a look of agitation. In the end Ruby just groaned and stage whispered " _Some Special_ " before finally get responses of understanding. Facing the microphone once more, Ruby blew a strand of hair out of her face as Weiss strummed out the beginning melody.

" _Come out and play with me,_

 _"Come and tell me who you are._

 _"Please tell me who I am,_

 _"Please tell me who._

 _"People on the street today_

 _"Seem very put together I say._

 _"Smiles in their pocket_

 _"Self assurance on their brow"_

Being more light-hearted than the others, more people applauded when the song ended. The person behind the camera could be heard laughing while it moved as another person sat at the table. Ruby looked back to her group, getting and eye waggle from Yang before she signed "throw"—correctly this time. The next song started light-heartedly with the electric guitar, Ruby bobbing on her toes when she leaned in to sing.

" _You make me feel so selfish,_

 _"You make me feel like such a jerk!_

 _"Always taking my licorice_

 _"And say you with that things would work._

 _"How do I feel about you?_

 _"I don't know, I don't feel anymore._

 _"Who the hell are you anyways?_

 _"I don't know, I don't care anymore!"_

At the end of the song Yang was dramatically hitting on her drum kit, throwing her hands up at the end. The other three on the stage laughed lightly, Weiss shaking her head, but still smiling. Ruby signed for "secret" lightly, the others nodding, starting together.

" _She's worried, she's worried, she's worried she said too much,_

 _"And talking, I'm talking, she's talking like books I read._

 _"It's easy, it's easy, it's easy to shut yourself off._

 _"Never on the record it'll never show up._

 _"She wants to be, to be anonymous._

 _"I sign, I sign, I sign anonymous!"_

During the chorus Yang could be seen shooting grins at the camera, though it was most likely to the person either behind or next to the camera. The song ended and the other person at the table whistled, getting a wave from Yang. Ruby turned back, started to sign, but stopped as Yang began laughing, accidentally hitting a cymbal, earning a glare from Weiss. The other three sighed and waited for Yang to settle down and give a thumbs up in recognition that she knew what was next. Again, the song started out with Ruby moving in close to the microphone, eyes closed as she singing with strong expression.

" _They want to socialize you._

 _"They want to purify you._

 _"They want to dignify, analyze and terrorize you!_

 _"This is love and you can't make it In a formula or shake me!_

 _"I'm not a monster I'm not like you!_

 _"All your life is written for you!"_

At the end of the song many people applauded, loud whistling from the two people at the table. On stage, Ruby jumped slightly, face turning red. In the chat some people were impressed with the way the girl hit the rough notes, and others were judging the said notes. Ruby went to motion some butchered sign for of "take" but slumped over before finishing and laughing at herself. The others still seemed to understand and began playing.

" _You come here to my work,_

 _"You come here every day,_

 _"To make sure I'm still here,_

 _"You look at me that way._

 _"Rings on my fingers_

 _"And bows in my hair._

 _"You think I'm your present,_

 _"You'll unwrap me here!"_

The song ended with a slight mistake on Ruby's part. At her mistake, it was obvious she was holding herself back from groaning in distress. Ruby quickly turned back, signing a bit too fast for (most) people to read; but her friends understood, smiling as they moved into the next song.

" _…Not like an organ, like a valentine._

 _"It's cherry, it's cherry red and it beats on time, time, time, time._

 _"We're trying to reduce that heart on heart crime,_

 _"You bring your heart to us, we'll get it purified._

 _"Find me out. I'm not just made of parts._

 _"Oh you can break right through_

 _"This box you put me into."_

At the end of the song, Ruby moved back, pausing slightly. With a small sigh, she moved back to the microphone, without signing, and spoke instead.

"Well, I just want to thank you guys for being so nice tonight," she began, and the three behind her began shuffling around with their instruments. "By which I mean thanks for not hating our music and putting up with my fumbles! If you want to donate to our 'starving college girl' funds you'd be saving the life of one of the poor girls you see up here!" Some people in the audience laughed, especially after Weiss walked up to the girl and hit her on the back of the head.

"Of course that's actually a joke," she sheepishly added, "I mean, tips for our performance would still be greatly appreciated but you don't have to…

"Anyway, thanks again for putting up with us and I hope you all have a nice night!" She turned off the microphone, but quickly turned it back on after a moment. "Oh, and buy the deluxe hot chocolate with heavy whip cream and chocolate sprinkles, it's so worth the five bucks, trust me!"

The audience laughed a bit more and clapped as the four girls finished packing up their instruments, leaving the stage empty. The camera moved around to show a smirking blond boy with ruffled hair. The boy looked past the camera before speaking quickly.

"The stream is closing temporarily but we'll see you in about half an hour so stay around!"

The camera was then jerked around, the sound of laughter accompanying the mechanical disruption, before it turned off. The video stream was then ended, and those in the chat talked amongst themselves, waiting for it to start again.

.

"Are you really going to follow us home?" Weiss huffed, loading an amplifier into the back of her car. The blond boy just shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets as he watched the small girl struggle with the electrical equipment.

"Eh, why not? I wanna see what goes on behind the scenes on your little stream adventures." The boy laughed, swinging himself around the girl and into the back seat of the car, his hands behind his head as he waggled his eyebrows.

Weiss scoffed and looked like she was about to retort, but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Next to her, Blake gave a small shake of her head, a resigning smile pulling at her lips. Weiss just groaned and reached into her front pocket, pulling out her keys. She moved around and got into the driver's seat, turning around to point a finger as Blake settled in to shotgun.

"If he gets my car dirty it's on your head!"

"Of course," Blake sated, motioning for Weiss to start the car. The girl rolled down her window and leaned out, calling to the other two in their group (plus one). "We're ready here, should we just meet you back home?"

There was a muffled "oof" and Ruby popped out of the front passenger seat, waving her off. "We're just about ready so go right ahead!"

Blake nodded and rolled her window back up, nodding to Weiss. The girl in white huffed and turned the car into gear, carefully pulling out of her parking spot and into the street. "I'm serious about my car, though, Blake," she grumbled, casting a glare in the rear view window, the boy in the back shooting a smirk back at her.

.

"Stream time!" The blond boy exclaimed, jumping on to the couch and lounging across it like it was second nature to him. Weiss set down her amplifier next to the couch and pushed him off, moving to sit down in her usual spot.

" _You_ can stay on the floor!"

The other girls shot the boy a look of mock pity, placing down their own equipment before joining Weiss on the couch. The fifth girl settled herself on the arm next to Yang, propping herself up with her elbow on the blonde's head. Ruby set her computer on their coffee table and opened it, turning on her stream. As the video appeared on the screen, the chat immediately began again, getting a smile out of the girl.

"Well!" Ruby began, clapping her hands together. "This will be more of a Q&A since there's not much time for RWBY Night now! Though, I guess we already had some sort of RWBY Night already." Weiss rolled her eyes and the boy on the floor snickered, moving forward to read off a question.

"'who's the guy? i didn't think you had guys except melodiccudgel?'" Said boy laughed before giving a dramatic frown. "Aw, I'm offended! You don't want a new face?"

Blake laughed and lightly kicked his head. In return, the boy grabbed her foot and playfully pretended to bite it.

"This is Sun," Blake began answering, pulling her foot away. "He's a friend of ours from school. He's taking classes in vet tech and basically begged to be involved in our little channel."

"Even though he sucks at games!" Yang chimed in.

"I am not that bad!" He sputtered, trying to defend himself.

"You walked in on me playing a game once and literally ran out screaming," Ruby pointed out smugly. Sun just huffed and crossed his arms, laying back on the floor.

"I'd flip you off but you'd probably kick me."

"That's right!" She leaned over and read off another question. "'so we kno who the boy is but whos the new girl?'" Ruby looked over to the girl in mention, as well as her sister, who provided an armrest for the brunette.

"Name's Coco," the girl waved, pushing up the pair of sunglasses on her face.

"It's thanks to Coco that we even were able to play tonight," Yang smiled, patting the other girl on the leg. "She doesn't play games but you still might see her around if the cards fall in the right places!"

Coco laughed quietly, lightly slapping the blonde's face. In retaliation, Yang moved to pull her in a headlock, which failed as the brunette saw her intention and used it to force the both of them off the side of the couch. The two wrestled on the floor, Sun taking it as an opportunity to hop on the now empty seat.

"Is it always this gay?" he snickered, kicking his feet on the table, a blond tail flicking out between his legs.

"Depends on who you ask," Blake coolly responded. "Give it time, people will start shipping you with us soon enough."

"Oh sweet!" he pumped a fist in the air, Weiss looking over with a scowl. "I'm expecting some creative names! Don't let me down!"

"Just don't ship him with me," Weiss added, moving to the computer.

"You know people are going to do it just because you said that, right?" Blake laughed, smiling as Weiss snapped her head to her.

"Anyway! Next question!" The girl in white cleared her throat, eyes skimming the chat in search of a question she deemed worthy of answering. She frowned when she noticed most were about shipping. Scrolling up in the chat, she found older questions from before they closed the stream previously, selecting one with correct spelling and grammar.

"'So, are you four a band?' Well," Weiss moved back cross her legs in a movement the others knew would lead her into a long explanation.

"I wouldn't say we're a 'band' _per se_ , but we do enjoy getting together and playing music. I believe that to be a band we would have to write our own music, but we only perform covers of pre-existing songs. Though, Ruby did transpose the music for us after much dedication. Dedication she should have been using on her schoolwork, I might add!

"But anyway…the answer is both yes and no: the four of us can act as a band, but I would not classify ourselves as such."

Blake rolled her eyes at the unnecessarily lengthy answer. By this point, Yang and Coco had finished fooling around and were now on the floor where Sun had previously stationed himself. Yang set her chin on the table and read off another question.

"'so whats the point of coco and sun?' Aw, that's kinda rude!" Yang cooed, throwing an arm around Coco's shoulders and pulling her close. "I like to think they have a good point!"

"Pretty sure they're asking about our roles concerning Ruby's videos," Coco added, pushing her sunglasses up more, making sure her eyes weren't visible.

"Yeah, no, I'm not gonna be playing any game that's gonna scare the shit outta me," Sun laughed, propping his arms over the back of the couch. "I definitely admire Ruby's ability to play through those games without screaming like a child. I get nightmares for days if I even so much as play through five minutes!"

"Wow," Blake pushed Sun away lightly, "really selling yourself up as a man there."

"Psh, I _am_ a man, I don't need to make it more obvious than I already do," he smirked, gesturing to his open shirt. Sun let out an "oof" as Blake jabbed his bare stomach with an elbow, wrapping his arms around his abdomen.

"Why Blake?" Sun groaned in fake pain, throwing up a shaking hand. "Why must you betray me so? My, my dearest friend! How, how could you? I thought, I thought you loved me!"

"Oh my god, Sun," Blake laughed, covering her mouth with one hand as she hit her friend. "You're an awful actor."

Sun opened one eye. "Well I'm not taking theatre classes so this is what you get!"

"Anyway," the girl rolled her eyes, leaning over Yang and reading off another question. "'is Sun a faunus?! he has a tail!?'"

Yang turned back at Sun, gasping with fake shock. "Sun! How could not tell us! You're a, you're a faunus?" She placed a hand on her chest, raising her pitch. "I don't think we can ever be friends anymore! You liar! Betrayer!"

The group shared snickers. Sun grinned and attempted to prop his legs up on Yang's shoulder, only to have her knock them off. She stood up, raising her fists as if to brawl, Sun mirroring her action.

"You wanna go, monkey boy?" Yang teased, giving a fake punch by his head.

"Anytime!" Sun laughed, doing the same.

"If you two are going to behave like idiots," Weiss reprimanded, "then you can leave the couch!"

The two in mention paused, shared a look, and shrugged before vaulting over the back of the couch, Yang chasing Sun around to the kitchen area. Coco took this opportunity to take the seat herself, smiling as she finally took her place. Weiss watched the two blonds, muttering her trademark "dolts" under her breath, crossing her arms.

"So, should I answer a question?" Coco asked, a raised eyebrow visible above her sunglasses. Ruby shook her head.

"Only if you want to. I always gather up the questions at the end to answer on my blog later anyway."

Coco nodded, leaning back in her seat. The brunette cast an amused glance at Yang and Sun, who were still fooling around. The chatter of the two provided a background noise as the four on the couch thought about what to do next.

"So, do we just chat now?"

"Pretty much," Ruby shrugged. "This is kinda a new thing so there's not really any rules." Coco nodded again. There was a bit more silence amongst them before the two blonds bolted from the kitchen area and jumped on the couch.

Weiss' face turned up in shock, pushing off the laughing Sun, who had found his head on her lap. Yang rolled on the boy and stayed in her place, adjusting so her legs were hanging off the side, head in Blake's lap and hips in Coco's.

"So," Ruby began, starting off their after-commentary, "as you have seen, the four of us," he motioned to usual group, "just participated in a sort of open mic night at a local coffee shop! We wouldn't have even been able to play if it weren't for Coco," she motioned to the brunette, who gave a polite wave before returning her hand on Yang's legs.

"The coffee shop is fairly popular," Coco started. "That's mostly because it's right next to the college campus, so it gets a lot of traffic from college students who need a fix of caffeine or a place to hang. As college students ourselves, we have tons of knowledge in that.

"And it has awesome hot chocolate!"

"That it does!"

"But no matter how much I beg, Coco still won't tell me the recipe!"

"Sorry, Ruby, trade secret," Coco laughed. Ruby pretended to be upset, but couldn't stay so for very long.

"Also," Weiss began, "you may have noticed that the music we performed was an early to mid 90s punk genre called riot grrrl. At least, you may have noticed if you're actually aware of the good music from the last century."

"As you might be able to tell, Weiss is our resident angry lesbian feminist," Blake threw in, casting a playful look to the white clad girl. Weiss didn't say anything in response, only sniffing and holding her head up; but looking closely there was a hint of a pleased smile on tugging on her lips.

"Actually, a lot of the songs have, like, a ton of swears and suggested themes in them," Yang added, throwing her arms across Weiss' lap. "We just don't play them cause Ruby doesn't like swearing."

"I'm polite!" Ruby countered, crossing her arms. "But that doesn't mean I don't like those songs!"

"Yeah, I'd say you like them more," Sun laughed, knocking his head on Ruby's knees. "It's actually kinda funny, walking in on you like normal and suddenly you're singing such _explicit_ swear words!" Ruby just huffed, kicking at Sun's back as he laughed.

"It's adorable," Yang smiled, moving one arm over to run a hand through Sun's hair.

"Such a small, precious little girl who would never say a bad word, suddenly belting out graphic and uncensored cuss words!"

"A tragedy among tragedies! Someone lock this young maiden in the asylum!"

The blonds laughed at their teasing, laughing even more when Yang fell on Sun as Blake and Coco pushed their blonde off. Ignoring the snickering pair, Coco stood up and stretched, yawning widely.

"Right, well, I'm gonna hang up for the night, if you don't mind!" Coco waved to the group, sauntering out of the camera's view. Yang propped herself up, a mischievous look on her face as she pushed up and followed the brunette into her room. Sun took this opportunity to take the couch seat again.

"So will I get to have a sleepover with any of you, too?" Sun shot a cheeky look at the remaining three girls. Weiss twisted her face in disgust, standing up with her hands in the air and storming off to her room. "Well I guess that's one option I'm not getting."

"Don't worry, Sun," Blake laughed gently, patting him on the shoulder, "the couch is still available!"

"What?" Sun pretended to be distraught. "I can't sleep in your room? Not even on the floor?"

The three went on, chatting light-heartedly until they decided the stream had gone on long enough. Just as Ruby was about to reach over and close it up, Sun grabbed her hand and pulled it back with a grin.

"Wait! Now that the others are gone, let's talk about shipping again!"

Ruby groaned, hitting her head on the couch. "Sun, it's late!"

"Pft, since when was that a thing with you? I see you when you're on tumblr at, like, three in the morning. Stop avoiding the subject!"

"Yeah," Blake added, "let's talk about shipping, Ruby."

Being ganged up on, Ruby groaned again, throwing her hands up in the air before hoisting herself back on the couch, crossing her arms in slight frustration. Sun and Blake shared a knowing look as the blond moved back.

"Well," Sun started loudly, "I'm expecting to be shipped with all of you! Even Weiss! Just to make her upset! I mean, she's still a huge fu-freaking lesbian."

"Can't deny that if you try," Blake laughed.

"I've already thought of some ship names, wanna hear?"

"I think we're supposed to let that be decided by the viewers."

"Well, I still think I can offer up my own ideas!"

"Fine, fine," Blake motioned, "go ahead, let's hear these great names."

Sun pretended to be offended, crossing his arms and jerking his head up. Still, the blond looked at the two girls with a crooked smirk. "So, here's what I've got so far!

"So, me an Ruby can be 'Suns and Roses', you know cause of the song ' _Guns and Roses_ '? And Ruby's theme is roses most of the time and my name rhymes with 'gun'…" he trailed off briefly before moving on. "Me an Weiss, eh, I don't have any ideas for that. I mean, it's not like that ship has any possibility of even happening.

"The best I got for me and Blake is 'Black Sun' but that's kinda lame compared to the others but in a way it's also kinda like a reference to the old ship names you guys used to have…actually that's all I got, really."

"Wow, Sun," Ruby laughed, "you literally just gave two names out of four, or well, I guess five now, possible ships! That's not much to talk about!"

"Maybe cause that's just a segue into talking about you!" Ruby deadpanned in his direction, instantly knowing where this was going. There was no escaping. Never.

"I totally ship Rosewick, just saying," Sun held his hands defensively, smirk wider. The small girl just sputtered and flailed her hands.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that! I don't get it! It's like Ice Flower all over again!"

"It's something new," Blake added coolly, "Torchwick's a relatively fresh face on your channel and has really only interacted with you, so it's going to be talked about."

"I mean," Ruby groaned in embarrassment, rolling her head against the couch, "I don't exactly hate that people ship us, any of us, but I really just want to play video games!"

"And that's a very fair point, Ruby. You're only here to play video games, and whatever happens on the way, well, happens."

Sun rolled his eyes and Ruby loudly thanked Blake. The three talked for a few more minutes, mostly Ruby officially wrapping up the stream, and made their ways off. Ruby yawned and gave a tired "goodnight" to Blake, and Sun as he followed her to her room. All in all, it was a good day. And she guessed she didn't really hate that the last thing she thought about before falling asleep was the ship she pretended to fight against so much.

* * *

so, i wanted to play around with showing ruby's other interests and her life away from youtube a little bit

as for the (poor attempt at) sign language that ruby using is what she's vaguely learnt from roman and neo and is being used to communicate with the others to signal what to play next

i actually am kinda not a huge fan of implementing singing into writing, but i wanted to do so to build up ruby a bit more (since this au kinda focuses around her); all the songs used are riot grrrl songs except the first one, but that song was covered by a riot grrrl band and i like it so yeah

also, i only planned on having sun show up as a camera man, but then coco forced herself in and my inner multishipper got out of hand with the others and it's all a mess

rosewick is the main focus ship, but there is still going to be those hidden ships and character development because this au got out of hand and i never even intended on writing so much for it so fast but now here i am waist deep in rosewick au hell

there were also going to be a lot of other questions asked and answered, but like i said, coco and sun worked their way in and changed it all

Songs, in order (if anyone is interested):

Cherry Bomb by The Runaways

White Girl by Heavens to Betsy

Axemen by Heavens to Betsy

Calculated by Heavens to Betsy

Decide by Heavens to Betsy

Some Special by Bratmobile

Throway by Bratmobile

Anonymous by Sleater-Kinney

Call the Doctor by Sleater-Kinney

Taking Me Home by Sleater-Kinney

Heart Factory by Sleater-Kinney


End file.
